Vampire Chronicles of Hotel Transylvania Deleted Scenes
by Gotham317
Summary: A series of deleted scenes and old ideas from the Vampire Chronicles of Hotel Transylvania.
1. She's home!

**Hotel Transylvania 2: She's home!**

Through a high window in the old Gothic castle of Hotel Transylvania, a strange silhouette could be seen walking passed as it said in a low sinister raspy voice, "You cannot imagine the pain I will cause you."

Lightening flashed, and was follow by an intense crack of thunder as though to confirm the dark threat.

"You and your little vixen friend will regret that you both ever stepped foot in my castle," the voice continued.

Dracula was in his daughter's room, playing with some old toys, a voodoo doll and a zombie rabbit doll. Then said in a more high pitched tone, "Save me, O' King! That lunatic stole me and took me to Hawaii." Then resumed his regular voice, "Fear not, my little princess, that red headed gorilla will pay for taking you away from me!" Then in the high pitched again. "Oh, please, King, save me, save me!"

The vampire didn't notice his human wife, Elisa, standing at the open door with her arms crossed in annoyance. Dracula started beating at the rabbit doll as he made it levitate in blue mist and started whacking it on the bed, and that was when Elisa grabbed it out of his grasp and started beating her vampire husband over the head with it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he grunted. "Elisa! What the blazes did you that for?"

"You should know why, you big stick in the mud!" Elisa berated. "I heard what you were saying!"

"Moon Beam, it's not what you think," he tried to explain with a wide guilty grin, but Elisa had grabbed Dracula by his sharp hooked nose as he grunted, "Ow, ow!" and brought him to his feet to his full height as she made him look at her straight in the eyes.

"Just stop it, Drac!" she scolded him. "Don't you remember what you said to Johnny and me on the plane? That heartfelt speech you said through the pilot. How if Mavis gave her trust to someone else, you're thankful that it was him, and the fact that you've both become friends? And you told Mavis you wanted her to live her life and go make her own paradise? Or did you not mean any of it? And furthermore, you met Martha in Hawaii, too, remember? How can you call Johnny a gorilla, when you call me a vixen?! I'm your zing, remember!"

When she finally let go of his nose as he rubbed at his nose, he thought about what she said and sighed guilty. "I'm sorry, my love," Dracula apologized. "It's just that I miss my little mouse so much. I want my little princess to come home."

Elisa's lovely face softened with a sympathetic smile. "Aww, you poor thing, its classic empty nest syndrome." She then walked her fingers up his chest and teased, "I'm sure I can fix that, and who knows, I hope we have kids of our own some day."

Dracula got an amused smile on his face, but frowned sadly, "And then they'll want to see the world like Mavis did, and I'll be alone again."

"You're not alone, you have me," Elisa tried to reassure him.

The vampire smiled, but asked sadly, "And will you ever leave me?"

"Never," the brunette woman smiled teasingly as she lightly stroked his chest in little circles, hoping he got the hint.

Dracula got a goofy smile on his long handsome face thinking he knew what it was, but then Elisa suddenly started tickling him like he was a little boy, making the vampire giggle uncontrollably. The tickling had changed to became passionate kissing as they wrapped their arms around each other and started to fall back onto the bed as Frank and Wayne stared on at them, having heard everything.

"Uh, Drac, Ellie? What're you doing?" Frank asked.

Both vampire and human quickly sat up and awkwardly separated as Dracula chuckled and tried to make an excuse, "Oh, uh, what? I was, uh, we were just freshening up for when Mavy comes home."

The Count grinned awkwardly as he telekinetically put the dolls away in a drawer and took what looked like a blood red perfume and sprayed a light red mist in the air. Elisa just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her husband.

"He pretended Johnny had kidnapped Mavis," Elisa said teasingly, causing Dracula to glare at her in annoyance.

His friends glimpse at each other as Wayne reassured him, "Drac, your daughter's having a great time in Hawaii. You've got three zombies with her as chaperones, she's fine."

"She wanted to see the world," Dracula groaned. "She's seen it. Hi, world." He did a mocking wave with his hand. "Nice to see you, now come home already!" He hunched down on the bed and gave a mope as he held his head. Elisa sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Drac, maybe you should get out and see the world a little, the humans love us out there," Frank suggested happily. "I mean, Griffin's a sensation."

"I don't need to be a celebrity like the Invisible Man with his workout video." Dracula dismissed with a wave of his hand, and Elisa couldn't help giggling at what Dracula referred to as from what she had seen it was pretty ridiculous, and Dracula continued, "And I'm not looking to dominate the Italian Soccer League like Bigfoot." Elisa arched an eyebrow at that, seeing as how for Bigfoot it wasn't all that difficult.

"Maybe not, Honey," Elisa added with encouragement. "But that's not a bad idea. You don't need to do those things, but we should get out more and see the world. After all, we went to Bucharest for our honeymoon. It was so romantic; I wouldn't mind doing it again. Maybe Paris, or London, or you and I could go to Hawaii."

"No," Dracula refused with finality with a wave of his finger. "My place is at the hotel waiting for Mavy. Right here."

Elisa sighed, creating a small pouty frown.

"Fine, Drac," Frank said with a smile, making Dracula raise an eyebrow. "If you're not gonna see the world, we'll bring the world back to you."

When the golem stepped aside, his massive size having hidden right behind him something that raised Dracula's spirit and brought a smile to Elisa's face at his reaction, having been in on the whole thing.

"SURPRISE!" Mavis cheered as she and Johnny, both wearing leis and carrying luggage and backpacks, waved to her father.

"Holy rabies!" Dracula cried, thrilled at the sight of his returned daughter, making an adorable face with puppy dog eyes.

"Surprise!" added Johnny, while the three zombie chaperones left.

Dracula rushed over to scoop his beloved daughter into a tight hug, "Mavy-Wavy! You're home!"

"Hi, Johnny! Welcome back!" Elisa cheered as she hugged him so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Hey, Ellie," he happily greeted as he hugged the brunette woman.

"I missed you, Dad," Mavis said warmly as the two vampires released from their hug.

"Hey, Drac, love you," Johnny greeted Dracula, who didn't seem to listen as he pulled Mavis back into another hug.

As Mavis pulled out of her father's embrace, she gave Elisa an affectionate hug as her stepmom said, "Welcome home, sweetie."

Then Johnny tried to get Dracula's attention, saying "So, uh, Drac, there's something I wanted to ask you..."

But Dracula barely acknowledged the young man as he said dismissively, "Yes, great, Johnny." He continued to look at his daughter with puppy dog eyes, while Elisa got a little mad with him for not welcoming Johnny home. "Tell me about your trip, Mavy," he said to his daughter.

"Dad, it was the greatest time of my life," Mavis replied ecstatically. "We started in Wacky-Wacky."

"Uh, Waikiki," Johnny corrected her.

"You know what, it's okay," Dracula interrupted, and just seemed to beg desperately to his little girl. "Just tell me you're staying and will never, ever leave again."

"Ever?" Mavis questioned.

"That's good enough for me," Dracula cheered with a wide grin. "Hurray! She's staying!"

"That wasn't a real answer," Elisa mumbled in annoyance to her husband, but h didn't seem to hear her or he just ignored her.

"So, uh, Drac," Johnny tried to speak to him again. "About that, I was hoping to ask..."

"If you can marry Mavy, and have a room here at the hotel where you both can live and grow old together," Dracula finished for Johnny as though knowing what the younger man was going to say.

Hearing this, Elisa's smile got wider.

"Whoa, how did you know that?" Johnny was surprised.

"I read minds, Einstein," Dracula said as he tapped his temple as though it was obvious. "And of course, you want to marry my Mavy, she's the bat meow, Baby!" Lovingly held his daughter's cheeks before rushing up to Frank and hugged the golem tightly enough to separate him in half, cheering ecstatically, "She's home!" Then he hugged Wayne. "She's home!" He then got a whiff of Wayne's stinky wolf breath and told him bluntly, "Sorry, can't handle your breath."

"I get it," drooled Wayne.

"She's home, she's home!" Dracula cheered some more as he threw his arms around Elisa, and continued shouting it as he ran throughout the hotel.


	2. Make the Hotel safe

**Hotel Transylvania 2: Making the Hotel safe**

Dracula and Mavis were walking downtown in the broad daylight, wearing heavy sunscreen, sunglasses, and Mavis wore a wide brimmed sun hat and Dracula wore a wide umbrella on his head. The two of them had gone into town for some quality time with their still none vampire children, Melany and Dennis, and came to a place called Kidboree! A children's activities center. Dracula momentarily looked at the colorful and whimsical looking sign as Melany took his hands and pulled him inside.

For starters, Dracula joined Mavis and some other moms in playing with their children, especially Dennis and Melany, as they ran around and the parents flapped over them a rainbow sheet. At first, Dracula had a frown of doubt like 'this is supposed to be fun?' or 'this is nuts.' Really unsure of what this was supposed to do for the kids, but he gave a pleasant grin as Mavis looked at him and he tried to enjoy himself.

The kids, including Dennis and Melany, got to do more interesting things, like holding and learning about small animals at a wildlife center, like a guinea pig or iguana, for which Dracula started to take thorough notes in order to use those ideas to make his hotel a safer place for his youngest daughter and grandson to live in, and to convince Mavis and his father-in-law that the hotel is a safe place.

The next fun activity was 'rock climbing' up a small child friendly three foot 'mountain' with a rope. Melany helped Dennis get to the top, everybody clapped for the two children working together. Dracula took down more notes, while Mavis chuckled and applauded.

The children then played musical instruments with other kids, really just making fun noise. Dennis played a flute while Melany played a piano board. Dracula wrote down more notes in a notebook while the other moms, including Mavis, around him were occupied with their cell phones.

Next they took the children swimming in a large indoor Olympic pool, and the children had to wear floaties, goggles, fins, and a kickboard. They were great swimmers, little Melany was only slightly better than Dennis. Dracula was certain his daughter got it from his side of the family.

Afterward, they took a kids yoga class together as Mavis and Dracula pretended that Dennis and Melany were flying while perched on their feet. Although Dracula had some fun with his little girl, he found it pointless as these kids will be flying on their own soon enough. When he was done playing his youngest daughter, he took down more notes.

Back at the hotel, Dracula cheerfully showed his notes to Johnny as they left Kidboree that evening when the sun went down. At first, Johnny looked unsure but still gave Dracula thumbs up, trying to be encouraging. Dracula wanted to recreate these activities at the hotel for his youngest daughter and grandson, and most were easy enough.

First off, Dracula bought one of his own rainbow tarps and had a yeti friend flap it up and down for Melany and Dennis, while Mavis and Elisa were watching the fun as the children giggled and played. Dracula and Johnny watched proudly. It was going great, until the yeti had to sneeze and absentmindedly used the tarp as a tissue, and the kids became trapped inside and covered in yeti boogers. Mavis's eyes widened in shock, as did Elisa before she gave a look of disgust at the yeti.

The children got cleaned up soon after, and Dracula wanted them to learn about share petting with small animals like a little white bunny rabbit he found in the haunted forest. The rabbit was passed around by other monster children, a little gremlin girl passed it to Melany, who then passed it to Dennis, and he then passed it to Wayne, who was there to supervise his own unruly litters. But then he impulsively ate up the poor rabbit, shocking both children. Dracula quickly opened the werewolf's mouth and pulled the rabbit out, now covered in drool, and the vampire laughed nervously at his glaring daughter and wife.

Dracula wanted to show them the new kids' yoga room, but when his family saw what was inside, it was an archaic stretch table with a Gillman kid being stretched out and a yeti kid gave them a thumbs-up. Mavis quickly picked up Dennis in apprehension and ran away, while Elisa looked frightened, knowing her husband meant well, but even she found this a little macabre so she took Melany away.

Afterward, the two kids got to go climbing again, this time on the spikes of a not too big stegosaurus-like monster with large spike plates on his back and tail. This time, Dennis helped Melany up the gentle creature, but as a chubby monster kid grabbed hold of one of its large plates, it came loose and the area started spewing a sickly green sticky substance, making the poor creature run away as it got Melany, Dennis, and other monster kids stuck to the walls, while the wolf pups just licked at it happily.

Melany, Dennis, and the monster kids started banging playfully at their kiddie instruments, but they were all playing the Bingo song, conducted by the Phantom of the Opera, their teacher. Dracula smiled in relief as things finally seemed to be going smoothly. Elisa stood beside him with a calm smile. But the old gremlin lady suddenly ate Dennis and Melany's toy instruments, and said her catchphrase "I didn't do that" at the confused children. An irked Dracula face palmed, while Elisa's jaw dropped in shock.

They decided to go swimming at the hotel pool, and once again, Dracula had the children wear their floaties and goggles. Dracula gently placed Dennis first and then Melany into the pool to let them swim freely around, but all of a sudden they were swallowed up by a young sea serpent. Horrified, Dracula quickly dived in and wrestled the sea serpent to the surface and punched him in his single eye to get him to open his mouth. The sea serpent opened it's large mouth and stuck it's tongue out. Melany, Dennis, and two scared human children were sitting on his tongue. The sea serpent's mother appeared and berated him for misbehaving and playing too rough with the other kids.

The cheerful Dennis and Melany waved to their parents as they dove back into the water with the other kids. However, Mavis looked as though she was going to have a mental breakdown as she squeezed her lemonade glass too tightly and it shattered, while Johnny smiled sheepishly. Monica looked on with gawking mouth. Andrei shot a disapproving scowl at his daughter as Elisa chuckled awkwardly.


	3. Jailhouse

**Hotel Transylvania 2: Jailhouse**

"What did I tell you, guys?" Frank lamented as he stared out from behind bars of the human jail he and his friends, and the two children, now occupied. "Fire bad." He climbed up to the top bunk, while Murray sat awkwardly nervous on the bottom bunk.

A scruffy and unkempt human inmate with them eyed Murray with a smirk as he came up to the mummy and said with an unfriendly tone, "Well, well, looks like we've got some fresh toilet paper."

"Drac…" Murray said through gritted teeth as the inmate tried to touch his ancient bandages and pleaded to Dracula on the other side of the jail wall. "How about getting us outta here, before this guy does something... inappropriate."

"You know we have to obey human laws now," Dracula lamented, hoping to set a good example for monster kind to 21st century humans, as well as for the children in the cell with him.

"Are we bad guys, Papa Drac?" Dennis asked sadly, as he looked out the cell bars.

"Does this mean we're in trouble, Daddy?" Melany asked tearfully, pulling at her father's cape.

"No, no, no, children," Dracula tried to reassure his youngest daughter and grandson as he kneeled down to their eye level. "You could never be bad guys, you're the nicest kids in the world. We're just, um, playing... pretend here." Melany shot a hard frown, she didn't really believe her father, but Dennis got into the idea as Dracula tried to continue, "And you're..."

"Batman!" Dennis said happily as he put his little pointer fingers on his head to make bat ears.

"Ah, yes, the Batman," Dracula said with mock support as he picked up the children and placed them on the top bunk above Wayne and he tried to continue playfully as he did a mock jail hold at his face. "And I'm the bad guy, and you are locking me in jail."

"Cebause Batman the strongest and toughest guy in the world," Dennis boasted as he showed off his muscles.

"Ah, yes, he's the man," Dracula added in a not so thrilled voice.

But Melany wasn't in the mood to play. "Daddy, I don't like it here. I wanna go home."

"So do I, sweetheart," Dracula tried to reassure her soothingly. "But we really are just pretending for now, and we will go home soon, I promise."

Dennis wanted to finish the game as he ordered his Vampa, "Get in that jail, Bad Guy, cebause I'm Batman, and you'll never escape."

"Oh, no," Dracula squeaked as he squeezed his face. "Don't hurt me, Batman."

Not wanting to be left out, Melany rolled her eyes and decided to play along. "Yeah, you're going to jail, Joker or Two-Face, or whoever you are."

"Better be good, or Murray's gonna sit on you," Dennis teased.

"Oh, no!" Dracula squealed mock fearfully as he used his cape for protection. "Not the mega tushy, Aaah!"

Having over heard them on the other side of the cell wall, and trying to keep the inmate away from him, Murray asked, "What's this now?"

As Dracula sat on the bunk, he suddenly felt a familiar vibrating in his back pocket, which still felt really weird to him. Somebody seemed to be calling him on his cell phone. "What!" he gasped as he took out his phone and saw who it was, panicking, "It's Mavis!"

"Hang up!" Wayne urged him. "You must have butt dialed her!"

"Why would my butt do that to me?!" Dracula yelled.

"Murray's tushy did it!" Dennis chirped in, and Melany chuckled.

Meanwhile in Santa Cruz, Mavis and Johnny are sitting on the rooftop of Johnny's childhood house, leaning against each other's shoulders in a romantic pose, until they heard the ringing tone of Mavis' smartphone. Mavis took out her smartphone to see her father's picture. She gave her husband a puzzled yet suspicious look.

Dracula tried to disconnect the call he mistakenly made to his oldest daughter. "She's gonna call back!"

Wayne took the cell phone from him. "Okay, don't panic, there' an app that help us here."

"Who's an app?" Dracula asked confused.

Wayne searched through the internet and the phone's downloaded apps by Johnny, and finally found what he was looking for. "I just need a picture of the hotel," the wolfman said as he searched. "Ah! Got it! Look at that!"

The werewolf held the smartphone up for them and there was the hotel in the background on his phone, and Dracula looked on in amazement.

"That's insane, man," the vampire said as he wiggled his fingers. "It's like voodoo stuff."

"No it's not, Daddy," Melany groaned at him. "It's technology, everybody knows that."

"What're you playing with?" Dennis asked curiously.

"Eh, this is the best thing, children," Dracula told them in overdone pseudo sweetness. "We're going to play where we pretend we're at home. We're going to play with Mommy. She loves this game. Okay?"

"Yay! More pretend!" Dennis cheered.

But Melany only rolled her eyes at her father. "It's a lying game, Daddy. Mommy says it's not right to lie," she said bluntly.

"No it's not, sugar bat. We're going to play pretend with your big sister." Dracula tried to deny, and didn't say anything more when the image of Mavis and Johnny appeared on the phone screen. He answered innocently, "Yes? Hello."

"Hi, Mommy!" Dennis waved to the screen.

"Hi, Mavy!" Melany greeted with less enthusiasm.

"Hi, Dennis, my little everything," Mavis waved back. "Hi, Melany, my sweet little sister. I love you, are you having fun?"

"Hey, little dudes," Johnny said with a wave.

"Yes," Dracula fibbed. "Fun, at home."

"Yes, we're watching Kakie the Cake Monster on the TV," cheered Dennis, getting into the 'game.'

"No, we're playing dress up and Dennis is Batman," Melany added at the same time.

"Hey, keep it down out there!" yelled the inmate from the next door cell. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Heh, heh, heh," Dracula laughed nervously. "That's the, uh, the TV show."

"That doesn't sound like Kakie," Mavis said, looking suspicious.

"That's because it's not," mumble Melany, as she crossed her arms in a pout, not liking this game.

"Quiet!" Dracula hissed a whisper at her, and tried to fib at Mavis, "That's eh, Kakie's friend, Mister uh, eh, Loud Talkie Sleepy."

The Count then gave a wave of his hand and the bunks next door magically crashed, sandwiching Murray and the cranky inmate between the bunks and Frank's added weight on the top bunk.

"Where's the volume on this thing?" Dracula panicked as he examined his phone, touching the screen to try and find the volume, but he accidently hit the wrong button.

"No, no, no!" Wayne tried to stop him, but the background turned into a sunny beach, a stock image from the app.

"What's going on?" Mavis asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing," Dracula tried to deny it. "We're home!"

"You are not home!" Mavis retorted at her phone as the background changed to a roller-coaster.

"Roller-coaster!" Dennis said excitedly as he, Dracula, and Wayne started doing 'Wheee!' and waving their arms in the air and making weird faces into the phone for fun, while Melany just rolled her eyes again and pouted at 'this is pathetic' kind of look.

"Where are you?!" Mavis demanded.

"I wanna play!" Dennis grabbed the phone.

Never having used a phone before, Melany ran up to him and tugged at the phone as she yelled, "No, you don't, Dennis, gimme that!"

But the kids' little tug-o-war turned off the app and pulls up the real background – the jail cell. Mavis got a clear view of the jail cell, but Dracula and Wayne, oblivious, continue as if they're on the fake roller-coaster.

"What are you doing?!" Mavis demanded furiously.

"We're roller-coastering," Dracula replied.

"Look, jail!" Dennis naively yet happily won the tug-o-war from Melany and held the phone up to his mother where they were at.

"JAIL?!" Mavis shouted, outraged and horrified.

"Daddy got us thrown in jail," Melany ratted them out, smug that her father was now in trouble, and Dracula tried to cover her mouth with an awkward smile.

"Oh, look at that," the vampire exclaimed nervously as he grabbed the phone from Dennis and still covered Melany's mouth. "They're pretending they're in jail!"

Suddenly, Murray crashed through the wall from the next cell over, screaming in disgust, "He wiped with me! He wiped with me!"

Mavis's face twisted further in a rage as she berated into her phone, "I am coming home, right now. And you'd better be there! Or I swear, Dad, you're gonna be VERY sorry!" And she disconnected as Dracula gave a fearful expression and stared in silent shock at the black screen.

"What's going on?" Johnny feigned ignorance when he asked.

"I think Dad, Dennis, and Melany are in jail," Mavis replied as she walked down the side of the house, her angry face reminiscing her father's angry face.

"WHHHAAA!?" Johnny freaked out as he meant to follow her, but fell into the bushes at the side of the house.

"We need to get home, right away," Mavis declared, then looked back to see Johnny's head pop up.

"Okay. I'll go wake up my backpack."

Back at the jailhouse, Dracula took his smartphone back from Wayne, yelling, "Gimme that!" He started dialing, having a hard time doing it with his long fingernails.

However, his smartphone starts to ring, and its caller is just outside their cell window. Dracula peered out and grinned. Another smartphone in mid-air rings. It's Griffin, who managed to avoid being arrested. He spoke quietly as he's 'hiding' outside.

"Yeah?" was all the invisible man said.

"It's time to break human laws," Dracula whispered, knowing he had no choice but to burst out of jail if they were going to get back to the hotel so not to get in trouble with Mavis, and it wouldn't set a good example for monster kind to the humans.

Griffin removed his glasses, and as we hear him nervously moan, a floating ring of keys drifts past the oblivious deputy, wearing headphones and listening to 'Worth It' by Fifth Harmony. The floating key ring stops by the cell door that held Dracula, Wayne, and the kids, and one key unlocks the cell door. The second cell door is unlocked and frees Frank and Murray.

"What the-" The cellmate who attempted to steal Murray's linen for toilet paper noticed this. He pushed Murray aside, wanting to get out, but the cellmate appears to be slapped in the face, left, then right, then kicked in the nuts by Griffin as everyone else hustles out.

"HEY!" The deputy finally notices the escapees, but Griffin starts tickling the deputy, who is helpless with laughter as the others get away.

Outside the jailhouse/police station, the Drac Pack stops at a dirt road, seeing there was no way to escape.

"You called the getaway car?" Dracula asked, as the invisible man returned, his glasses now seen.

"Yep." The floating glasses nodded.

Just then, pulling up in his rascal scooter, is Blobby, intact but covered with dirty and grass. Twigs and leaves, and a stray squirrel, is trapped inside his body. Blobby began scolding them in blob gibberish.

"I'm sorry, Blobby, we really meant to call you sooner," Dracula apologized with a shrug, while his friends looked sympathetically.

But they had no time to waste. With both kids in his arms, Dracula climbed onto the scooter, followed by Murray, Frank, Wayne, and Griffin.

Once everyone was on board, Dracula shouted, "Hit it!"

Somehow, despite the weight, Blobby is able to drive it, awkwardly, but still fairly fast.


	4. Raise the Dead

**Hotel Transylvania 2: Raise the Dead**

"Now we got something," Dracula announced with satisfaction, hope rising that something in the cemetery will finally work. "They can't mess with the old cemetery."

The Drac Pack and the two children entered a different cemetery than the one on the perimeters of the hotel's land. The old iron gates creaked at they opened and Dracula asked, "Do you the like the cemetery, children?"

"This is where all the bad guys go after Batman gets them," Dennis replied playfully like a tough guy.

"No," Melany corrected. "It's where the bad guys go for their hideout to get away from Batman."

"Yes, with the Batman," Dracula drolled, and then tried to say more cheerfully, "But do you want to see a real superhero?" He gestured like he was punching or crashing something. "The Mummy can crash through walls!" He then waved his arms rapidly in the air. "And turn into a swarm of beetles!" Then wrapped himself in his cape as he said with a climatic tone, "And put a curse on anyone!"

"That sounds mean," Dennis said sadly.

"It's fun-mean," Dracula tried to reassure him as he gently touched his grandson's chin.

"Fun-mean isn't a real word, Daddy," Melany tried to correct him, but Dracula didn't listen.

"Okay," Dracula continued with a widening smile. "So Murray's going to conjure up some dead people, and make them alive again."

"Oh, no," Murray said nervously as he saw two bicyclists ride down a nearby path. "But, there's people biking."

"Not my problem," Dracula groaned, and instructed the mummy. "Do it, say your little spell."

"I only use that spell to get," he came closer to Dracula and whispered, "hot looking dead chicks." He then added in a normal tone, "I don't even know who's in this place."

"I got a week here, man!" he yelled as he made an exasperated face that looked nuts and pointed to the children, then gestured with both arms as he begged desperately, "Can't one of you help me out?!"

His friends just shrugged.

Murray sighed in defeat. "Okay."

The mummy climbed onto a tomb, and cleared his throat as he then began a chant in a form of ancient Egyptian language, along with pantomime gestures and a ritualistic dance. Dracula rubbed his hands together, certain this will work, as he watched Melany and Dennis have fun copying Murray's moves. The chant finally reached completion as something began to happen, three ghostly wisps of fog rose from their graves and took on more humanistic forms, and the Drac Pack watched in expectant awe. Two ghosts appeared, an old woman, an old man, and their fluffy cat, purring as it napped.

"Can't a guy get some sleep, you lousy kids!" grumbled the old man.

"Hello?" said the old woman, confused. "Can I help you? Is it you, Berny? Did you finally come to see me?"

"Excuse me?" questioned Murray.

"Oh, I thought it might be our son, Berny," said the old woman, who name was Mrs. Sylvie Lowenthal on the gravestone, and her cat was named Mr. Pickles. Her husband's name was Saul Lowenthal, the same elderly ghost man floating beside her. "He hasn't visited me in 15 years. But, then again, he never visited me after he got married. Never, ever."

"Meow," Mr. Pickles meowed sweetly in agreement.

"Look, children," Dracula said with a nervous chuckle. "Look at these scary ghosts Murray has set upon the world."

Mr. Lowenthal and Mrs. Lowenthal waved to them and Mr. Pickles meowed a hello.

"They're nice," Dennis replied.

"Hi, you have a cute kitty cat," Melany greeted sweetly, wanting to pet the ghost cat.

"Who are these sweet kids?" Mrs. Lowenthal asked. "Why are they up so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping, Bubalas?"

"I'm a superhero!" Dennis cheered as he ran in a circle.

"My Daddy's taken us on a monster-y adventure!" Melany cheered as Mr. Pickles floated up to her and allowed Melany to pet him, even though her hand passed right through the ghost cat.

Then Dracula picked up both children as Mr. Lowenthal complained, "Enjoy it. Someday you'll be dead." He sighted Frank, asking, "Oye vey, who's this big fella?"

Frank looked around and realized he meant him and he waved, saying, "Hi, I'm Frankenstein."

"We knew a Frank N. Stein," Mrs. Lowenthal explained. "What temple?"

"Alright, I don't have time for this," Dracula complained with a groan. "Just go back to sleep."

"We were resting in peace," the ghost lady said, and gestured to Murray. "But he woke us up for some reason, and once we're up, forget it."

"I'm so sorry," Murray apologized.

"Oh, it's fine," she reassured him. "it's nice to have some company." She then reached into her purse and took out a deck of card. "Who's up for a game of Gin Rumy? I was buried with a deck of cards, a penny a point."

Shrugging his shoulders, Mr. Lowenthal decided to play his wife's game. Everyone cheered, even Dennis and Melany, as cards were shuffled out for the game.

But Dracula wasn't in the mood to play the card game, frowning and grumbling. Mr. Pickles flew up to him and licked his cheek. "Huh?" moaned the vampire as the ghost cat passed through his head and floated on top his head and began to purr for another 'cat nap.' Dracula's face turned bright red with frustration as he grunted, "Nnngh!"


	5. Meet Vlad (original version)

**Hotel Transylvania 2: Meet Vlad (original version)**

The old hearse drove through an isolated winding road through deadly jagged mountains, the sky seemed a dark ominous red as clouds and mountains blocked out the view of the sun, save for the red end of the spectrum. At the wheel, Dracula drove the hearse with a grim frown in silence with only Frank for company.

At last, they came to a stop at a dead end of the road and got out of the hearse, gave each other worried looks before going down a rocky slope into a deep ravine. Dracula gliding with easy while Frank seemed to walk clumsily by the vampire's side. They walked down and down a long unending spiraling staircase, deeper into the mountain. It finally ended at a hole just big enough for them to crawl though, Dracula groaned as he started to crawl though and Frank had to squeeze tightly in, but he struggled with his oversized butt.

In the cramped tunnel a swarm of mice and moles skittered by them, and Dracula easily avoided them as he crawled on the ceiling, but Frank wasn't so lucky as they ran passed him, squeaking and one even crawled through his pants, making him flinch. They came to the end of the tunnel, and brushed themselves off of dirt and grime, and more room to move, but had to stop as they had come to another steep hill side near the end of the tunnel.

"Oh, give me a break, already!" Dracula groaned, and started his way down the side of the steep cliff.

Unlike the last one, this one was even steeper and they lost their footing when Frank tripped over loose rocks and branches, and crashed into Dracula and they suddenly tumbled down. Frank grunted and groaned as he fell. Dracula crossed his arms as he tumbled in a sitting position with a scowl on his face. He landed in his sitting position while Frank slid downward and Dracula was pushed back by Frank's enormous backside, but they got up again.

Dracula stretched out his lower back with the sound of cracking and popping bones and started walking again as he told Frank, "I'm pretty sure its straight aheaaaad...!"

The two monsters hadn't taken two steps before suddenly falling down a hidden trap door and through a seemingly endless vacuum. Frank screamed in horror, while Dracula kept frowning with arms crossed, hardly bothered by the fall. He was clearly getting tired of all these gimmick obstacles and traps just to go see Vlad. Finally, they landed hard on the ground on their butts and Dracula got up unfazed, while Frank grunted from sores and aches even he would feel tomorrow. The two of them came to a frightful dark cave entrance.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dracula grumbled, when suddenly a frightful terrifying looking giant man-bat monster appeared in front of them in a flutter of large wings, causing Frank to scream.

"Who goes there?" he grunted with a husky voice.

"It's Count Dracula," the vampire replied.

"Oh, well it's about time!" the bat monster growled.

"Just tell him I'm here, Sweetheart," Dracula instructed the bat monster in annoyance.

The bat monster grunted at them before flying back into the cave, allowing Dracula and Frank to follow him. The man-bat monster hung upside down from a stalactite near a stone throne where a figure veiled in shadows sat dignified, only his icy cold blue eyes could be seen glowing in the shadows.

"Holy rabies," the figure spoke with a Romanian accented voice raspier than Dracula's voice, as he leaned out from the shadows to reveal an ancient looking face with pale blue skin, sharp and long features with a long nose and chin, and wisps of silver white hair. "Look what the bat dragged in."

"Yes, hi... Dad," Dracula greeted unemotionally.

After a moment of smirking, Vlad announced mockingly, "Fellas, you won't believe it! It's the world famous Count Dracula, just as handsome as the day he deserted me."

His other giant man-bat monster minions started laughing and cackling maniacally in amusement at him, but Dracula frowned in humiliation with a slump.

"You're still slouching, though," Vlad commented.

"I'm not slouching!" Dracula retorted quickly as he straightened up.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected, boy," Vlad commented. "It's only been… what…?" he mumbled inaudibly as though counting to himself. "600 years or so. What have you doing all this time, hanging out this thing?" He gestured unapprovingly toward Frank.

"Nice to meet you," Frank greeted nervously.

"This is a monster," Dracula retorted in defense of his friend. "Frankenstein."

"Made outta humans!" shouted the same man-bat crony who met Dracula and Frank at the entrance, obviously the lead man-bat crony.

Suddenly Frank flew up rapidly and hard from where he stood, no doubt thrown up by Vlad's own telekinetic powers, and hit the ceiling before falling to the floor and creating a huge hole and cracks from his hard landing.

"I'm not paying for that floor," Vlad complained, and then invited them to another part of the cave. "C'mon, I was just about to have some lunch, join me."

The elderly vampire got up from his throne and went to a kitchen-like area where rats were being cooked, along with open fire boiling pots full of other kinds of cooking food.

"Have some," Vlad offered, and took some tongs and offered what looked like sauerkraut with still live worms in it, "I got sauerkraut."

"I'm fine," Dracula refused, while behind him Frank tried to hold back a barf.

"Too good for a ratdog?" Vlad complained to his son. "So, what do you need from me?" Finally getting to the point of the visit, as Vlad figured out the real reason for his son's late visit.

"It's... my daughter, Melantha, and… my grandson, Denisovich," Dracula told him reluctantly.

"Oh! You have another kid, and you have a grandson?" Vlad questioned in surprise as he squirt mustard on his ratdog. "So you got remarried to another woman, and your daughter got married. Neeever got any invitations." He added, looking insulted.

"Well, you know, Mavis wanted a small wedding," Dracula told Vlad, holding his thumb and pointer finger a few millimeters apart, "And my wife and I reconciled after a fight... and I can't stand to be around you."

"That's how you talk to your father?" Vlad snorted accusingly with a finger at Dracula. "You bite necks with that mouth?"

"Speaking of biting," Dracula added as Vlad ate his rat done in one big bite, and Dracula came up to him in a graceful swift movement, adding with some great hesitation, "Melantha and Denisovich... they haven't got their fangs yet."

"No fangs!" The lead man-bat crony shouted as he spat out his food. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"So they're late-fangers, Bela," Vlad said casually, revealing the crony's name. "It happens. So, why are you worried? They're full vampires, aren't they?"

"What? Oh, yes, o-of course," Dracula responded with a hesitant laugh.

"So they got until they're 5. Which is…?"

"Uh, two days. Give or take an hour."

"Two days!?" shouted an outraged Bela.

"Bela, shut your blood hole!" Vlad scolded his minion.

"Look, we're in a time crunch, and I need to help this along," Dracula said as he gestured circles with his hands. "Even if it means…YOUR way."

"You mean... _scaring_ the fangs out of them?" Vlad asked intrigued with a menacing smile. Dracula nodded his head. "Okay, so what's the big deal?" he asked with a casual shrug. "That's what we did for you."

"Alright, Dad," Dracula groaned as though trying to keep some secret quiet.

"Wait," Frank asked, catching on. "Drac was a late-fanger?"

"The latest," Vlad answered humorously. "What, he's always pretended he's Mr. Tough Guy? The boy was in love with a baby raccoon."

All of the bat cronies started howling with laughing and cackling at Dracula, who seemed to shrink into himself at the humiliation and irritation at his father.

"I had to terrify the sweetness out him," Vlad explained the backstory to Frank. "Sort of like a wussy exorcism. Let's just say I took away his security blanket."

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, in what might have been an old and large castle fortress, a five year old boy with slicked back raven black hair and a moon round face showing one day they will grow into sharp handsome features, slept in a child sized bed styled like an open coffin with an adorable baby raccoon sleeping by his side, and the little boy wore raven black pajamas with red lining.

A shadow then flew by swift and quickly by the open window like the wind that blew through. A much younger Vlad then peeked out from behind a nearby wall with a menacing smile on his long face as he held up a hand and red tinted black mist enveloped it as his eyes began to glow a laser red.

The baby raccoon by the little boy's side woke up surprised and afraid to find herself levitating away from her best friend, she chittered to wake him up for help. The boy felt for his friend and saw she was gone, looked up and watched fearfully as the little raccoon continued to chitter for help as she reached out to him.

But then her little head began to spin around. The boy whimpered in fear from behind his pillow. What was happening to his sweet little friend? All of a sudden the raccoon's eyes glowed a demonic red as she growled sinisterly at the boy, and when the possessed baby raccoon roared dangerously at him, the boy screamed in terror as two long and sharp fangs suddenly burst in his mouth and he gave his own fierce roar at the little raccoon.

Whimpering in fear of whom was once her friend, who didn't mean to frighten her, the baby raccoon recoiled and ran out the door. Little Dracula watched her run with tears welling in his bright blue eyes from guilt and sadness, as a proud Vlad emerged from the shadows of his bedroom.

* * *

"Lulu..." a now grown Dracula moaned sadly, as tears slowly welled up in his bright blue eyes at the memory.

"Still resents me for it," Vlad said as he concluded his story before he decided to agree on his son's plan. "So now we'll do it for the kids. Of course, I'll need the whole family present, you, Mavis, the kid's father, and your wife." He counted them on his long wrinkled and gnarled fingers.

"The father! My wife!" Dracula hesitated, sweat formed on his forehead.

"What's the father's bloodline, by the way?" Vlad asked.

"Oh, he's uh, pure vampire," Dracula fibbed with a smile. "He's a direct descendant of the Jonafangs, of, uh, Bucharest."

"The Jonafangs?" Vlad questioned curiously, clearly having never heard of this particular vampire family name.

"And my second wife, she's uh… a descendant of the… Bloodbaynes, of, uh…the Netherlands," Dracula fibbed, knowing he could never tell his father that he married a human.

"The Bloodbaynes?" Just like the Jonafangs, Vlad had never heard of this strange vampire family name.

"Yeah, so how about on the kids' birthday?" Dracula asked quickly before his father could become suspicious.

"Fine, fine. Give me the address."

"Okay, it's going to be at my... hotel," Dracula answered as he twiddled his long fingers.

"You run a hotel now?" Vlad questioned in surprise. "From Prince of Darkness to King of Room Service?"

"Yeah, it's for monsters… only!" Dracula quickly said, which he knew was once true.

"Well, of course for monsters. What else would it be for? Humans?" Vlad laughed maniacally, and all of his cronies joined in.

"Humans, that's a good one," Dracula laughed nervously, and Frank smiled nervously with him.


	6. Learning About Humans

**Hotel Transylvania: Learning About Humans**

Walking back up to their the young vampire's bedroom after Johnny lost his scooter so they could get changed in their swimwear for pool acrobatics, Mavis was intrigued at what else could be kept in these backpacks her new friends were carrying around. She invited them to her room to take a peak and to hang out with them so she could get to know them better.

"Holy Rabies, guys! That was a lot of fun! What else do you guys carry around? Can I see? Please?" Mavis asked hopefully.

"Well, since I travel a lot, pretty much everything I need to live and sometimes entertain myself when I'm on a train, plane, boat or stuff like that. Here, let me show you," Johnny said.

"I really didn't bring as much as Johnny did since I was in a hurry to pack but you can look," Elisa shrugged likewise.

Mavis starts looking through Johnny's pack, only to her disgust finding some bad smells from the same t-shirt her father picked up. Then she sees something, interesting. "What are these?" she asks as she holds up Johnny's pair of sunglasses.

"Oh those are my sunglasses. Here, let me show you how we use them." To Mavis's surprise. Johnny came closer to her with the sunglasses, using his fingers to move some of her hair behind her ears. She started to blush a little at the intimate contact she was receiving. Even though you couldn't see it through the paint on his face, Johnny was also red in the face. After applying the sunglasses, Johnny could tell she had her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes, Mavis," he said with a kind voice.

Mavis opened them and the room was immediately darker, so was Johnny and Elisa. "Holy Rabies! Why is the room darker?" she asked.

"Sunglasses are usually used by humans during the day, especially on very sunny days to protect their eyes. The sun can be harmful to their eye sight if they are exposed too long. And by the way… you look awesome," said Johnny as he sheepishly smiled.

Mavis returned the same smile. "Wow! So cool."

"Here, try this hat." Elisa reaches over with a baseball cap and places it on Mavis's head. "Now you look awesome," she finished.

Johnny and Elisa continued to show Mavis some more new and interesting things she had never seen before. She played a game on Johnny's portable Nintendo DS briefly and without much skill. Then Johnny let her listen to his music on his phone. As soon as Johnny pressed the play button, "Sexy and I Know It" starts to play. Mavis really liked the rhythm and started to sway back and forth to the music.

Seeing Mavis's door open and overhearing a little commotion, Dracula walked up to the door and looked inside. What he saw made him panic. Mavis listening to the same torturing device that he believed was about to take his soul.

"NOOOO! STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S SOUL!" the vampire screamed as he tried to enter the room before Elisa slammed it right in his face. With his face flat against the door, his face slowly slid down until it lay on the floor with his butt up in the air.

Continuing to listen to Johnny's music, Mavis goes through Elisa's bag and pulls out a bra-padded tank top. Johnny saw what she pulled out and tried to be modest, looking away as his face was tomato red. She yelled, not being able to hear herself because of the music. "What's this, Elisa?"

Elisa took the earbuds out of Mavis's ears and whispered in her ear of what the tank top was for. Mavis gave an "oh," as she blushed and handed it back to the woman. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Mavis." Elisa then pulls something out she wanted to show Mavis. Her digital camera. Mavis was puzzled how she got those "paintings," she called them in such a small device. Mina explained it as best as she could but still Mavis didn't quite understand.

Dracula attempted to sneak into the room by flying into the window and try to stop these humans before they sucked his precious honey bat's soul. At that instance, Mavis was fidgeting with the camera in her hand when the flash went off right at the window, blinding Dracula where he hit the wall to the right of the window and slowly smeared down the stone wall.

As Mavis hands the camera back to Elisa, the young vampire felt saddened. She feels left out that these two monsters (or so she thinks) have been able to be around humans where the humans she met were mean and wanted to do horrible things to her. With her head down, she sighs and talks to the disguised humans, "You guys are so lucky. You can go out and see the world. I don't know how you manage to avoid all those boring, awful humans."

Johnny and Elisa look at each other, waiting for the other to come up with an explanation.

So Johnny started the conversation. "Humans aren't awful, Mavis, and they're not boring. They're actually pretty interesting."

"If you wanted to see the world like you said, why didn't you leave sooner?" asked Elisa.

Mavis is reluctant to answer but gives a quick sigh and explains her reason, "It's because of all the stories my dad has told me about them."

"Why not try visiting a different village farther away from the hotel where they are more welcoming to monsters? Not all humans are bad?" Elisa suggested, hoping it was enough to convince her and its true enough there was a festival that celebrates monsters.

Mavis looked at Elisa as she began to think about it. The door to Mavis's room opens abruptly and Dracula comes floating in, having overheard how Elisa and Johnny were trying to put ideas of Mavis seeing an actual human village in her mind.

"Honey Bat! You told me you never wanted to leave here again after your horrible experience with humans earlier tonight." Dracula quickly reminded her, hoping she would listen to her own father.

"What is your problem anyway?!" Elisa scowled, looking angry at how Dracula was filling these lies to Mavis. "Why would you tell your daughter that humans are bad when she hasn't even really met nice people? Her one experience in that small village was just a misunderstanding! And how do you even know that humans are still bad?"

"Oh, trust me, lady, I do know." Dracula crosses his arms in a show of pride and explains how he knows, "I have spies that watch them. They are getting fatter so they can overpower us, wearing less clothing to allow more movement to strangle us, cutting off our heads and putting them in candy. My Mavy-Wavy saw it, they tried to bite her toes, burn her clothes, threatened to take her candy, and shoved garlic bread in her face. I don't know what more proof you want that humans are all bad."

Johnny and Elisa looked at each other again in shock and amazement at what Dracula just told them. Suddenly, they burst out laughing.

"Getting fatter to overpower you? HEHEHEHE!" Elisa chortled in between fits of laughter.

"Humans biting toes? HAHAHAHA!" Johnny added as he rolled over the floor laughing.

Dracula and Mavis just stared at these strange people at them finding the vampire took very seriously.

As Johnny calmed down a little he explained the real truth, "Drac, if humans got fatter by eating too much, they would have a hard time trying to catch any monster."

"Yeah," Elisa added. "Humans don't wear less clothing to 'strangle you'," she chuckled as she used air quotes. "They wear less clothing just because they want to stay cool in the summer or even to attract the opposite gender with their figures."

"Humans don't cut off heads anymore. That's like medieval times stuff there, like seventeenth century. Humans only carry plastic buckets carved to look like monster heads and use them to carry candy on Halloween," added Johnny.

Mavis and Dracula looked at Johnny with a bizarre look at this new word.

"Hal-o-whine?" Dracula asked as he totally mispronounced the word.

Elisa was shocked. These are the same creatures of human myth and legend that are solely based off of Halloween. "Wait, you're telling me you two don't know about Halloween?"

Dracula and Mavis shake their heads in unison.

Elisa goes into a short explanation on Halloween, trick or treating, children dressing up in costumes where most of them are based off monsters. "It's the only time where children can dress up as their favorite characters or monsters. They walk around, knocking door to door, asking for candy by saying, 'Trick or treat!' Then the person answering the door gives them candy." Mavis pondered, making sure not to leave out any detail when she remembered one as Elisa continued. "Oh, and it's held every year on October the thirty-first."

Johnny gazed at Mavis and noticed how scared she is still at the misinterpreted facts of humans. He is saddened at this and calmly tries to explain further that not all humans are bad. "Mavis, humans don't go around and burn people's clothes. That's just not cool. We… err, I mean they don't bite toes or steal candy. I should know since I have traveled a lot and have been around them more than you and probably your dad." Johnny loses focus for a second as he starts to rummage through his bag. "Oh, speaking of candy."

Mavis stares at Johnny, then looks at her father. She doesn't know what to think. She starts to have doubts at her father's stories just because of the simple fact is that true facts from experts who have been out in the world longer than her sound so silly now. Who would burn someone's clothes off their backs or bite toes?

Dracula had seen the wheels turning in his daughter's head. He had enough of these foolish humans trying to trick his Mavy-Wavy into doing something foolish.

"Alright that's enough! You two need to leave, now!" Dracula exclaimed.

Before Dracula was able to react, Johnny finds what he was looking for and pulls out a piece of chocolate Hershey kiss candy.

"Here Mavis, try this. It's called chocolate." Johnny handed the tiny piece of candy to her.

Mavis curiously unwraps it and examines the candy.

To Dracula, it resembled a small piece of poop. His stomach becomes queasy at the fact that it could be bat poop and tries to warn his daughter not to put it in her mouth. But he was too late. "NO! Deadums!" he yelled.

Mavis's mouth is hit with a wave of euphoria. Sweetness she never has tasted before. It's also surprisingly chewy as it slowly melts in her mouth. With every taste bud on her tongue sending signals to her brain all at once, she's caught between liking it or really loving it. Johnny couldn't help smiling at the strange or weird faces Mavis was making along with her eyes rolling in the back of her head at the sweet and chocolaty taste in her mouth.

"Holy Rabies! This is good!" she said. "Dad, you got to try this." Mavis looks around and notices him bent over a vase. "Dad?"

Immediately after, all they hear is Dracula throwing up in the vase. Mavis becomes so embarrassed at his behavior.

Elisa sympathizes with the young vampire. "Don't worry, Mavis; I know how it feels to have such a father."

The three of them flinched as Dracula continues to throw up even more into the vase as he hollered, "HOUSEKEEPING!"

Within the blink of an eye, a witch maid came and took the vase away, not before making some nasty faces at the contents of the vase. As quickly as she left, she brought the vase back, cleaner than what it was originally.

"Are you going to be okay, Drac?" A concerned Elisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How can you two let her eat bat poop!" Dracula retorted in anger.

Elisa began giggling at him for thinking that was not chocolate. "That wasn't poop, silly. It was a piece of candy. It's called chocolate. Here, try a piece." She tried to place the piece in his mouth.

Dracula resisted, moving his head left and right, trying to avoid Elisa's hand. But he failed when Elisa shoved it in his mouth and he was ready for a terrible taste which never came. He found it pleasantly sweet and tasty, but tried not to show it on his face. Swallowing it down, he glances at Elisa and gives her a smile of approval.

"Ooooh. Lover boy loves the chocolate," teased the nearby shrunken head.

"Shut up!" Dracula snarled as he stuck the candy wrapper in its mouth.


	7. Anniversary Gone Wrong (old version)

**Hotel Transylvania 3: Anniversary Gone Wrong (original version)**

A few minutes later, Dracula and Elisa snuck out of the hotel to carry her, in bat form, to a familiar place deep in the woods and a little passed the cemetery on the outskirts of the hotel.

"Drac, honey, what're we doing here?" Elisa asked, until she recognized the forest area where the old fake village Dracula had used to scare Mavis years ago.

The place was now empty and hollowed out as the buildings had been mostly taken down, and had mixed feelings for Elisa as she remembered the place, yet now it seemed strangely beautiful and Dracula always had a way of making almost anything truly romantic.

"I wanted to bring you here because it seems the very appropriate now," he smiled lovingly at her. "I loved your song, and my anniversary present for you is... well.. before we get to it, there's just something I have to say. Ever since we met and zinged in this place, my life has changed so much and for the better. I love you and I thank you for it, Elisa."

"Oh, Drac, I love you, too," she replied, pulling him into loving embrace after his touching speech and starts crying tears of joy.

Returning the embrace affectionately, Dracula took this opportunity to slip something around her neck. Feeling the gesture, Elisa pulled away to look down at her neck. Gasping in surprise, she saw a thin black velvet ribbon choker, or a necklace, around her neck, with a silver hook on her back neck to hook it together, and a small ruby shaped heart dangling on the top of her chest. "Oh! It's so beautiful!"

"Happy Anniversary, my beloved," Dracula cooed, tenderly brushing some of her brown locks aside so he could gaze into her alluring green eyes.

"Thank you, Drac!" cried Elisa, throwing her arms around him and locked him in an embrace, to which he took this opportunity to slowly lean in to kiss.

The second their lips met, he pulled her down to the grass floor where he continued holding and kissing her passionately. But in the midst of their making out, Elisa heard a noise in the distance which startled her.

Dracula was concerned at why Elisa was spooked all of a sudden so he pulled back from the kiss. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I... I thought I heard something," Elisa told him, still looking into the dark forest while keeping her hands clawed in his back, looking frightened.

Dracula chuckled, waving off her concerns, "Honeyfang, we're in the middle of the woods. It was probably just some small animal or-"

 _Crack!_

Now Dracula hard the noise this time, but he knew that it wasn't a small animal that caused it. His eyes scanned the forest to search for something or someone within the trees. He decided to use his clairvoyance to get a better look. What he found in his vision was four dark-clothed humans hiding in the forest, approaching the couple like a pack of wolves preparing to ambush their clueless prey.

"Oh no." Dracula gasped fearfully.

"What, honey what's wrong?" Elisa asked him, wondering what he saw.

"We have to get out of here now!" Standing back up, Dracula grabbed his wife's hand and tries to run away.

Suddenly they were halted when they got an small bag thrown in their faces except when it exploded in it was garlic powder, which made Dracula gag at the horrific stench. They got pounded, thumped or banged in the faces or stomachs, comically. The intruders came from all around them as flashes of black streaks zoomed in and out of the bushes or trees at incredible speed. These unknown humans in black and expressionless full black masks appeared, surrounding them and preventing their escape.

The unknown assailants surrounded the couple as they brandished familiar weapons that Dracula recognized; long silver chains, hammers used for either striking a vampire through the heart or used in battle, wooden crossbows with wooden arrow-shapes stakes, and the bags of garlic used for smoke coverage or to knock out an enemy vampire. The symbols imprinted on their dark suits could be seen by the moonlight; a vampire bat impaled by a holy cross.

Gasping sharply, Dracula shielded his wife so the intruders wouldn't attack her. "Don't move," her ordered her, followed by a cough. "I'll take care of them." And just like that, he began to fight them, trying his best to fend them off with several punches or kicks.

One of the darkly dressed ninjas reached out to catch hold of Elisa, until Dracula bravely put himself between his wife and her would-be kidnappers as he prepared to throw powerful vampire magic at them, one of them a hammer smooshed him in the face to prevent him from attacking her alley. The vampire shook his head to regain his senses, resumed handling off the assailants by freezing the fired wooden stakes aimed at him and directed them to fly right back at his assailants, but they began to overpower him due to the garlic powder he was still coughing from, weakening his strength.

Soon two of the ninjas were able to pin him on the ground and the other one decided to go after Elisa. She saw her attacker coming for her, but she knew how to defend herself. She got in some good punches or karate chops against this ninja, but the ninja somehow attacked her from behind and was able to bind her arms, preventing her from struggling. Poor Elisa was scared at this point. She didn't know what these people want or why they were attacking them, all she wanted was to go back home to her family and friends. She was so scared thinking of what they were going to do with them. The masked ninja twisted her arm to stop her from trying to loosen herself, causing Elisa to scream painfully, "AAAAH!"

"ELISA!" Dracula called out her name desperately, and then he grew angry. He wanted to stop these monsters from hurting his wife and tried to break free from their grasp, but it was no luck, for their strength was too great.

Just when it seemed this anniversary was ending on bad terms, there came the sound of a motorcycle's engine running. A man burst out of the woods, riding a scarlet Yamaha motorcycle. The red helmet covered his face and his body coated in a red leather jacket. Turning the motorbike on hyper speed, he rammed his vehicle of transportation right into the helpless couple's would-be abductors, the impact had thrown the four ninjas into the air and landed right back on the ground like 'Plop, plop, plop!' One of them managed to stand up and attempted to swing her hammer at the intruder, only for the motorist to brandish is own weapon, a bladed boomerang, throwing it right at the woman's wrist, knocking the hammer out of her grasp and she clutched her wrist in pain.

Having landed beside Dracula and Elisa, who rushed over to each other and embraced, the motorist told them, "Get on!"

Dracula would have asked who this strange man is and why was he helping them, but Elisa took the chance and sat on the back seat, clutching the man around his waist. Irked, Dracula turned into a bat and clasped his wings around his wife's neck. In a flash, the motorcycle took off into the forest and vanished from sight.

However no sooner had the couple and their savior gone, the four assailants recovered, but they snarked in satisfaction over the motorbike man's intrusion.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel at the party, Mavis was looking around for her parents, wondering where they could've gone.

"Johnny, have you seen my dad or mom?" she asked her husband.

"No," he answered her. "I haven't seen them for awhile."

"But, where could they have gone?" Mavis wondered, starting to worry about them.

"I'm sure they're fine," Johnny assured her.

All of a sudden, Mavis heard a motorcycle engine and used her clairvoyance sight, spotting a motorcycle pulling over in front of the hotel's entrance, carrying her mother and her father, still a bat, and pulled over to the staircase. Puzzled, Mavis rushed out of the pool area and headed for the lobby, catching the attention of several Drac Pack members.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" Murray asked.

"Fire! Where, where?" Frank panicked, ready to jump up and run away.

"Not that kind of fire!" Eunice corrected him, making her husband calm down at last.

Once the strange man helped Elisa off the seat like a gentleman, Dracula, having changed back to normal, studied this man suspiciously.

"Are you mates okay?" the man asked, his helmet still on.

"We're fine." Dracula told him.

"I have to say, that was amazing how you were able to take them all down like that." Elisa added, deeply amazed at this man's assistance.

Dracula grunted jealously and stared at him, decided to interrogate him. "Yes, that was impressive and all, but who are you and who were these strange people that attacked us?" the vampire asked him in a demanding tone.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Daniel Harker..." He removed his helmet to reveal his face and his accent, a British accent.


End file.
